Notas en Clase
by ilovegiraffes56
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Draco y Hermione se mandan notas en clase? Una conversación disparatada. ¿Estas considerando salir conmigo? - Prefiero que un hipogrifo sea mi oculista.
1. Primeras Notas

_Malfoy,  
No te quedes dormido. El hombre del ministerio está mirándote mal. Además, debes dar el ejemplo. Eres Premio Anual.  
_Hermione Granger  
Premio Anual

_Granger,  
No molestes. Este idiota del ministerio no es nadie para hacer que yo me quede despierto. Ni siquiera es alguien importante como para venir a dar esta charla sobre Organización Política Muggle al colegio. Y demás está decir que no sirve para nada.  
_Draco Malfoy  
Mejor Premio Anual Que Tu

_Malfoy,  
No es un idiota. Es del Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles y puedo decirte que esta bien informado respecto a la economía de los países. Ah, y en el futuro apuesto que te servirá muchísimo lo que está contando ahora.  
_Hermione Granger

_Granger,  
No lo creo. Además, sus datos de Dinamarca fueron incorrectos. Lo sabrías si estuvieras prestando atención y no mandándote cartitas con el chico rubio y guapo.  
_Draco Malfoy  
_PD: Por qué no has puesto el "Premio Anual" debajo de tu nombre? Acaso te sentiste intimidada ante mi obvia superioridad?_

_Malfoy,  
Los datos de Dinamarca están bien. He anotado todo lo que dijo y estoy más que segura que no se equivoca. Sólo lo has dicho para distraerme.  
_Hermine Granger  
PREMIO ANUAL  
_PD: Supongo que me había olvidado de poner el "Premio Anual" bajo mi nombre. Lo he puesto más grande para que cierto "rubio guapo" (caprichoso, inmaduro, hurón, prepotente, molesto) no se queje al respecto._

_Granger,  
Al fin has admitido lo guapo que soy! Ahora, dime, ¿quieres una cita?  
_Draco Malfoy  
Rubio Guapo  
_PD: Lo de "caprichoso, inmaduro, hurón, prepotente y molesto" seguro fue dirigido a Potter y a Weasley. Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta._

_Malfoy,  
Y por qué rayos yo querría una cita contigo?  
_Hermione Granger  
_PD: Ja... Ja... Ja..._

_Granger,  
Porque acabas de decir que soy rubio, guapo, inteligente, divertido, cariñoso, bueno, trabajador y atento. Qué más puedes pedir de un hombre? Además, no creo que quieras salir con Potter o Weasley, no están a la altura.  
_Draco Malfoy  
Emperador Supremo de la Galaxia, el Cosmos y el Universo

_Malfoy,  
Rubio te sobra. Guapo si te comparo con un huroncito mojado. Inteligente quizás. Divertido sólo si te gusta el humor negro. Cariñoso? JA. Bueno? Ok, no voy a comentar sobre esto. Trabajador cuando te conviene y atento ídem. Además, yo nunca dije esas cosas de ti.  
De un hombre puedo pedir que sepa cocinar, lavar, planchar, estudiar, que sea sensible, un poco celoso, amoroso, que me ame, independiente pero no mucho, trabajador en serio, que no sea mediocre ni desconfiado.  
Nunca saldría con Ron o Harry. Son como hermanos para mi.  
_Hermione Granger  
Solo Hermione  
_PD: Ron y Harry no están a mi altura? Qué te hace pensar que tu si?_

"_Solo Hermione",  
Me has herido. No se vale criticar tanto.  
Cocinar? Lavar? Planchar? Eres lesbiana?  
_Draco Malfoy  
No Solo Draco  
_PD: Digamos que tu y yo estamos más por encima de ellos._

_Malfoy,  
No soy lesbiana.  
Yo encima de Harry y Ron? Tu y yo más por encima? Me sorprende que me coloques a tu altura.  
_Hermione Granger

_Hermione,  
No te he colocado a mi altura, simplemente te posicioné por encima de Weasley y Potter.  
_Draco Malfoy

_Malfoy,  
Y cuánto más abajo de ti estoy?  
_Hermione Granger  
_PD: Por qué me tratas por mi nombre?_

_Hermione,  
0,14 milímetros más abajo y 0,1 más a la izquierda. Pero creo que si aceptas salir conmigo te pondría 0,5 milímetros más arriba, sólo por tu buen gusto.  
_Draco Malfoy  
_PD: Porque se me place. Además, la H de mi caligrafía es muy bonita._

_Draco,  
Osea que estaría a 0,9 milímetros abajo y 0,1 a la izquierda?  
_Hermione  
_PD: Oh, es cierto, es linda._

_Hermione,  
Estas considerando salir conmigo? Lo sabía, soy irresistible.  
_Draco Malfoy

_Draco,  
Prefiero que un hipogrifo sea mi oculista.  
_Hermione  
_PD: Ah, y comencé a tratarte por tu nombre porque se me place también._

_Hermione,  
Oculista?  
_Draco  
_PD: Supuse que ibas a decir eso y por eso no me molesté en preguntar._

_Draco,  
Sanador de ojos solamente. Ergo: Un hipogrifo, debido a su bestialidad, jamás podría ser oculista.  
_Hermione  
_PD: Lamento ser tan obvia._

_Hermione,  
Si, he captado la ironía, mujer. No hace falta que lo expliques todo con peras y manzanas.  
Qué me dices de la cita?  
_Draco

_Draco,  
Jamás mientras este cuerda.  
_Hermione

_Hermione,  
Osea que podemos salir hoy mismo? Genial! Vayamos a Hogsmeade.  
_Draco

_Draco,  
Estas insinuando que no estoy cuerda, verdad? Maldito hurón.  
Hoy no hay excursión a Hogsmeade.  
_Hermione

_Hermione,  
Qué perceptiva eres!  
Nunca dije que iríamos con la excursión. Vamos a escaparnos.  
_Draco

_Escaparnos? Cómo planeas escaparte?  
_Hermione

_Volando, obviamente.  
_Draco

_Es imposible escapar de Hogwarts! Cómo vamos a eludir todos los maleficios y hechizos antiescape?  
_Hermione

_Somos muy habilidosos, Hermione. Esas chucherías jamás podrían pararnos. Escaparemos, iremos a Honeydukes, te comprare tus favoritas, barras de chocolate rellenas de menta con un toque de canela, y luego iremos a Las Tres Escobas a por una cerveza de manteca. Más tarde, caminaremos hasta las cercanías de la Casa de los Gritos, donde te abrazaré para que no tengas miedo. Te gustará.  
_Draco

_Creo que vives en un mundo demasiado feliz, Draco. Eso que cuentas es imposible. Además, cómo sabes que las barras de Chocolate Tills son mis favoritas?  
_Hermione

_Creo que es algo perfectamente posible, si lo dejas suceder.  
Así se llaman esas barras de chocolate? Siempre andas comiéndolas, y luego tu aliento huele a chocolate con canela.  
_Draco

_Hueles mi aliento?  
_Hermione

_Desde aquí inclusive siento tu perfume.  
_Draco

_Por qué reconoces mi perfume? Aquí huele a muchas cosas...  
_Hermione

_Porque siempre que pasas junto a alguien dejas detrás tuyo ese aroma a jazmines. Y si sacudes un poco tu pelo el olor te sigue casi todo el día. A qué sientes olor ahora?  
_Draco

_En serio? No sabía eso.  
Siento olor a menta, colonia de hombre y mandarina.  
_Hermione

_Básicamente me estas oliendo a mi. Acabo de comerme una menta. Mi colonia es de las mejores, así que siempre se huele más que el resto. Y hoy desayuné una mandarina.  
_Draco

_Por qué desayunaste una mandarina?  
_Hermione

_No cambies de tema. Por qué estás tan pendiente de mi olor?  
_Draco

_Estoy al lado tuyo, es imposible sentir olores de otra persona! Además, tu eres el que sabe como huele mi aliento después de comer una Tills, como huelo y como se pega mi perfume en los demás!  
_Hermione

_Yo sólo soy muy observador. Por ejemplo, crees que no me doy cuenta cómo me miras mientras estudio?  
_Draco

_Me gusta observarte cuando estudias porque tu rostro cambia completamente! Qué tiene de malo?  
_Hermione

_Oh, así que te gusta observarme?  
_Draco

_Sólo a vec..._

Antes de poder terminar de escribir la nota, alguien se la arrebató de las manos.


	2. Castígame que me gusta

**Primero que nada, GRACIAS a los lindísimos 15 reviews que recibió este pequeño fic :) me hicieron poner muy contenta en verdad.**

**A Lilith Hastelin, animee, alastor82, Elsy, silviota, Sabaana, Deborah malfoy96, Pam Nayzeth, cecydeltoro, sailor mercuri o neptune, LulaBlack, blackmoon43, malfoy19dany, Kyra, beautifly92.**

**GRACIAS. Hacen el escribir muchísimo más llevadero de lo que es :D Y verdaderamente dan ganas de seguir **

* * *

_No puedo creer que la vieja de McGonagall nos haya castigado. No entiendo como YO, el Emperador Supremo de la Galaxia, el Cosmos y el Universo tengo que estar aquí redactando esta porquería de informe sobre la economía de Dinamarca..._

_Y para cuándo esa cita?  
_Draco

_Jamás. Has conseguido que McGonagall nos castigara, no estas feliz con eso?  
_Hermione

_No te hagas la difícil, Granger. Tu y yo sabemos que eres suave como un gatito y jamás rechazarías una cita, así fuera del chico más horrible de la escuela, sólo para no hacerlo sentir mal. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, el más guapo del lugar quiere salir contigo.  
_Draco

_Oh, así que tu sí quieres salir conmigo?  
_Hermione  
PD: _Trata de mandar el pergamino más disimuladamente. La profesora casi te ve._

_Digamos que me gusta probar cosas nuevas.  
_Draco

_Eres un idiota, lo sabías?_  
Hermione

_No sigas evadiendo el tema, Hermione. El Rey de Slyherin se te presenta en bandeja de plata, casi bailando desnudo enfrente de ti, qué harás al respecto?  
_Draco

_Si bailaras desnudo enfrente de mi te taparía con mi túnica.  
_Hermione

_Y si no tuvieras tunica?  
_Draco

_Me sacaría la blusa y te taparía con ella.  
_Hermione

_Y si tu tampoco tuvieras ropa puesta?  
_Draco

_No creo que eso JAMÁS llegue a suceder. Antes de aparecer desnuda frente a un hombre, me casaré con él.  
_Hermione

_Vaya, nunca pensé que la propuesta de casamiento la hicieras tu. Quieres fecha para Marzo? O si quieres nos casamos mañana mismo, igualmente ibamos a escaparnos a Hogsmeade.  
_Draco

_Malfoy, tu y yo jamás nos casaremos. Jamás estaremos desnudos en la misma habitación. Jamás vamos a escaparnos ni a salir juntos. OK? Deja de ser tan OOC*, por favor.  
_Hermione Granger

_Que malvada eres, me comporto amable contigo y tu me maltratas y me tratas de OOC. Eres mala Granger.  
_Draco Pobrecito Malfoy

_Yo malvada? Yo mala? YO? Tu eres malvado! Quieres manipularme!  
_Hermione

_Y tu por qué no te dejas manipular?  
_Draco

_No se me place. Y deja de reírte, McGonagall puede oírte desde su despacho, tiene oído de gato.  
_Hermione

_Entonces tu dejate manipular porque sino le diré a McGonagall que me has estado manoseando por debajo de la mesa todo el rato.  
_Draco

_YO? Manoseandote qué, exactamente?  
_Hermione

_De verdad quieres que lo diga? O puedo mostrarte cuando quieras. Sólo tiene que ser una visita nocturna a mi habitación, no necesitas nada más.  
_Draco

_Eres un maldito pervertido sexual.  
_Hermione

_Sinceramente hablando, Hermione, no tienes deseos carnales?  
_Draco

_Por supuesto que si! Comer, dormir, hacer mis necesidades, etc.  
_Hermione

_Sabes a qué me refiero. Y el sólo hecho de que trates de evadir el tema significa que eres aún más pervertida y sucia que yo.  
_Draco

_Qué te hace pensar semejante estupidez?  
_Hermione

_Pues, la forma en que te muerdes los labios tan constamentemente, eso es un signo de deseo reprimido. Además, no has negado ser pervertida, es un gran punto a favor de mi teoría.  
_Draco

_No soy una pervertida. Y cómo sabes que me muerdo los labios?  
_Hermione

_Soy muy observador, te lo he dicho. Además, después de mordertelos por mucho rato te qudan terriblemente rojos y para un hombre es imposible no notar eso.  
_Draco

_Me asusta que me mires tanto.  
_Hermione

_A mi me asusta que seas tan inconsciente de las reacciones que provocas en tus otros hombres. Supongo que no tienes madera para seducir.  
_Draco

_Que no tengo madera para seducir? Claro que la tengo!  
_Hermione

_No, creo que no. No te esfuerces.  
_Draco

_Y qué dirías si te esperara desnuda en la sala común sólo para seducirte?_  
Hermione

_Cliché_  
Draco

_Con ropa de cuero y cadenas?  
_Hermione

_Sadomasoquista.  
_Draco

_Cuerpo cubierto de crema?  
_Hermione

_Diabetes.  
_Draco

_Trio con Harry?  
_Hermione

_Asco._  
Draco

_Trio con Ron?_  
Hermione

_Asco. Qué te hace pensar que cambiaría de opinión si tu cambiabas de amigo?  
_Draco

_Yo tocándome mientras te miro?  
_Hermione

_Aburrido_  
Draco

_Yo tocandome mientras miro a Harry y Ron besandose?  
_Hermione

_Tengo que contestar a eso?  
_Draco

_Disfraz de conejita?  
_Hermione

_Mmm... Suena tentador. Cuándo y dónde?  
_Draco

_Qué? Jamás. Sólo quería demostrarte que SÍ tengo madera para seducir.  
_Hermione

_No me has demostrado nada Hermione. Todavía no estoy rendido a tus pies. Pon una hora y un lugar y veremos si de verdad tienes madera para seducir hombres. Yo creo que no eres capaz, sinceramente eres más de las mujeres que se rinden ante un hombre y no una que los atrape por su cuenta.  
_Draco

_Insinuas que no puedo seducirte a ti? A TI? La persona que observa los traseros de TODAS las mujeres? Inclusive el de McGonagall?  
_Hermione

_Demuestrame que tu trasero vale la pena y también lo miraré, Granger. Comienza a seducirme y a partir del momento en que yo caiga reconoceré tu superioridad en TODO.  
_Draco

_Comienzo esta misma semana, hurón. Vas a ver como caes en picada.  
_Hermione

_Ya veremos quién cae, conejita._  
Draco


	3. ¡Que viva Slyffendor!

Hola a todos :D Primero que nada quiero agradecer los 11 reviews del capítulo 2 ^^

**Misao Koishikawa, Primrose Darcy, bane, maylin93, aime, Caroone, blackmoon43, Rosslyn-Bott, sailor mercury o neptune** y **Lady Zutara**:

Gracias :D

Ah, y gracias a las personas que me ponen entre sus favoritos, aunque no dejen reviews. Eso es también muy importante para mi :) Y espero que algún día se animen y me digan que piensan (aunque sean cosas malas, no importa, las criticas son la base de toda buena historia)

Y tengo una pregunta para tods los que leen este pequeño fic... Después de este capítulo tenía pensado dejarlo así. Con un final muy abierto a las posibilidades... **Qué piensan ustedes? Con decir 'si, continúalo' o 'no, déjalo así que esta bonito' me harían muy feliz :)**

**Aunque si decido continuarlo sólo será un capítulo más.**** Por favor, déjenme saber lo que opinan y **_cuiden de mi!_

Besos a todos :3

**ilovegiraffes56**

**

* * *

**

**Que viva Slyffendor**

_Hola chico malo, quieres una tarde de placer con esta conejita?  
_Hermione Conejita Granger

_Verdaderamente ese es tu mejor esfuerzo para hacerme caer? Parece como si te basaras en las estúpidas historias eróticas de 'Corazon de Bruja Adulta'. Por favor, Granger. Puedes hacerlo mejor.  
_Draco Lobo Malfoy

_Estoy intentando, vale? Jamás había tratado de seducir a un chico! Por no decir que tu eres demasiado exigente para ser seducido.  
_Hermione

_Yo exigente para ser seducido? Es que alguna vez has intentado seducirme antes y has fracasado?  
_Draco  
_PD: Ha sido una buena táctica esperar a la clase de Binns. Jamás se enterará de nada. Te concederé eso._

_Sólo he preguntado a las chicas con las que has estado (no eran pocas) cómo eres en cuanto a dejarte seducir. Y todas ellas me han dicho que tu eres el que las seduce, no ellas a tí. Por lo tanto, tu eres del tipo seductor, no del tipo seducido como yo.  
_Hermione  
_PD: Gracias._

_Veo que has estudiado el tema en profundidad. Sabes qué? Eso me gusta... Podría hasta decirse que me seduce que andes averiguando cosas de mi.  
_Draco

_Sinceramente... O tienes un excéntrico fetiche o la mente más podrida de lo normal.  
_Hermione

_Y qué tal si tengo ambos? No te excitaría?  
_Draco

_Define 'excitar'.  
_Hermione

_No encuentro muy seductora esta conversación, pequeña conejita. Así que cuéntame... Que pervertidos actos planeas con mi inocente cuerpo?  
_Draco

_Bien... Supongo que para empezar encendería velas perfumadas y ambientaría la habitación con música suave de fondo y unas luces de color rojo y amarillo en todo el lugar.  
_Hermione

_Planeas que me duerma o que me excite?  
_Draco

_Pues bien. Si yo lo hago tan mal cuéntame qué demonios harías tu para seducirme a mi.  
_Hermione

_Primero, mi conejita inexperta, haríamos un viaje hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Donde yo decidiría que habría de aparecer. Es decir: Una enorme cama de tres plazas y media para que haya espacio para el milagro, comida sensual (crema, cerezas, fresas, pudding) y ropa sexy. El resto es obra del destino.  
_Draco

_Y si nuestro destino es jamás acostarnos?  
_Hermione

_Te diría que es una lástima para ti.  
_Draco

_Para MI? Creo que el que se perdería algo eres tu, definitivamente...  
_Hermione

_Qué insinuás?  
_Draco

_Insinúo que creo estar dudando de tu sexualidad.  
_Hermione

_Y por qué dices eso tan horrible?  
_Draco

_Es decir... dejar que una chica VIRGEN, quién obviamente jamás ha estado con nadie, pase frente a ti prácticamente bailando desnuda y tu la dejes pasar, viendo como se te entrega, casi sintiendo cómo sabrá una vez que la pruebes... Yo dudaría de tu sexualidad Malfoy. Tienes a una chica que esta esperando por ti, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tomala!  
_Hermione

… _Eres virgen?  
_Draco

_No cambies de tema. Te he seducido aunque sea un poco, señor Lobo?  
_Hermione

_Lo has hecho, Conejita pervertida. Supongo que es obvio que mi punto débil es poseer cosas, así que no te daré tanto mérito. Me has manipulado.  
_Draco

_Pero ha funcionado. Excelente.  
_Hermione

_¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, pequeña aprendiz?  
_Draco

_Supongo que tendríamos que concretar un día y un lugar. Sábado 15:30 en la Sala de Menésteres. NO llegues tarde.  
_Hermione

_Eres rápida, Granger.  
_Draco

_¿Por qué crees que yo soy la conejita y tu el lobo, Draco?  
_Hermione

_¿Qué rayos haces tú, siendo tan malvada, manipuladora y audaz, estando en Gryffindor? Eres Slytherin de corazón, Hermione.  
_Draco

_No me insultes, por favor. ¿Qué haces tú en Slytherin, siendo que has tenido agallas como para incitar a tu peor enemiga a seducirte? Eres una serpiente valiente, Malfoy. Aunque sólo a veces.  
_Hermione

_Yo Gryffindor? No me hagas reir. Tal vez podríamos inventar una casa a parte. Slyffendor. La casa de las serpientes valientes y las leonas malvadas.  
_Draco  
_PD: No eres mi peor enemiga._

_Slyffedor? Suena a vino de elfos. Pero supongo que está bien...  
_Hermione  
_PD: Lo sé._

_Entonces... ¿15:30 en la Sala de Menesteres?  
_Draco

_Así es. No llegues tarde, Malfoy. Te estaré esperando con mi disfraz...  
_Hermione

_No llevarás ningún disfraz... ¿no?  
_Draco

_Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Slytherin?  
_Hermione

_¿Tú Slytherin? Jamás. Eres Slyffendor de corazón.  
_Draco

_Cierto ¡Que viva Slyffendor!  
_Hermione


	4. Cartas van, cartas vienen

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Mafia Harrypottense de Jotakárowling. Gracias por prestarmelos un rato ;)

Sin más preámbulos preambulosos... (?)

El último capítulo del fic.

* * *

**Cartas van, cartas vienen**

_Domingo, 20 de Noviembre 14:00 hs._

_Hermione: Bueno, conejita, debido a que cuando yo desperté tu ya no estabas conmigo en la Sala de los Menesteres y ni siquiera te apareciste a la hora de la cena de ayer o del desayuno ni la hora del almuerzo de hoy, he decidido mandarte una lechuza (una estupidez, siendo que estamos en el mismo castillo, pero no me dejas otra opción).  
Es que Weasley y Potter han descubierto lo que paso entre nosotros? Te han encerrado en la torre Gryffindor? Si es así iré a rescatarte, mi doncella, no temas.  
Si no respondes iré a buscarte a tu Sala Común directamente, y sabes que lo haré. Más te vale que hoy mismo me llegue la respuesta._

Draco Malfoy  
Tu Salvador

_Domingo, 20 de Noviembre 16:34 hs._

_Draco: Harry y Ron no han descubierto nada, no debes preocuparte por eso. Me he encerrado en mi cuarto de la torre desde ayer, estoy en medio de la cocción de una poción que me borre los hematomas del cuello. Maldito lobo mordiscón._

Hermione Granger  
No necesita ser salvada

_PD: Nada sucedió entre nosotros ayer, Malfoy. Asúmelo._

_Domingo, 20 de Noviembre 19:20 hs  
Hermione: Lamento ser tan apasionado, pequeña. Supongo que es tu culpa por ser tan mordible.  
Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que tu consideras 'nada'? Porque según mi versión algo sucedió en la Sala de los Menesteres ayer._

Draco

_PD: Tengo tu braga escondida en mi habitación. Blaise me ha preguntado de quién era y le he dicho que no le importaba. Nos ha gustado a sobremanera que fuera de color verde._

_Domingo, 20 de Noviembre 21:05 hs  
Draco: Como si no supiera que me has dejado marcada apropósito. Pero no te preocupes (já!), ya me he puesto la poción y las marcas se han ido enseguida. Mañana asistiré a clases.  
Ayer, en la Sala de los Menesteres, tu y yo no tuvimos sexo. Es lo que nos consta a ambos.  
En cuanto a mi braga, puedes quedártela, tengo muchas más._

Hermione

_Domingo, 20 de Noviembre 22:30 hs  
Hermione: ¿Osea que besarse hasta el hartazgo, manosearse impúdicamente, terminar ambos desnudos y dormir juntos no es nada para tí? Y yo que pensé que de los dos eras la más sensible.  
Ambos sabemos bien que no tuvimos sexo, si... Pero suponía que al menos hubieras reconsiderado salir conmigo a Hogsmeade.  
No hieras mis sentimientos, conejita._

Draco

_Domingo, 20 de Noviembre 23:59 hs  
Draco: Si, si quieres oírmelo decir. Ha sido una experiencia... interesante. Pero creo que el incienso que encendiste apenas llegamos tuvo mucho que ver. Si mal no recuerdo, se llamaba _Luxuria Samlet_. He estado haciendo averiguaciones, lobo tonto, y he descubierto que es un incentivo lujurioso. Todo lo que sucedió fue consecuencia de ese incienso. Lamento romper tu burbuja de inocencia._

Hermione

_Lunes, 21 de Noviembre 01:30 hs  
Hermione: Hay algo curioso en toda esta situación... Algo muy curioso...  
¿Sabes? El _Luxuria Samlet _es un incienso muy especial que sólo se consigue en los países orientales, la caja del que viste el sábado era uno especialmente raro, traído de Tokio por mi padre cuando era joven. No necesitaba usarlo, claro. Porque mi padre, al igual que yo, tiene encanto natural, sólo que le interesa probar las cosas de mejor calidad que encuentre.  
Obviamente, luego de un uso, el incienso no sirve más. Y como habrás podido apreciar, la cajita sólo puede contener un mísero incienso en forma de pirámide. Así que sin ir más lejos en esta historia (que me está resultando terriblemente divertida), el incienso que encendí en la Sala de los Menesteres era uno común y corriente, hecho por elfos, con olor a rosas. Sólo que por cosas del destino estaba guardado en la caja equivocada.  
De toda esta situación puedo decir algunas cosas:  
1- Lo que sucedió en la Sala de los Menesteres sucedió porque tú querías.  
2- Nada te incentivó a hacer lo que hiciste.  
3- Estoy completamente seguro que ya anteriormente habías oído hablar del _Luxuria Samlet_ y no me detuviste cuando lo encendí para así tener una excusa luego.  
4- Eres una mentirosa, Hermione Granger. Tengo que decirlo, eres una digna Slyffendor.  
Ergo, te pido que salgas conmigo el próximo sábado a Hogsmeade o el Señor Lobo se enojará mucho contigo._

Draco

_Lunes, 21 de Noviembre 03:00 hs  
Sábado, 26 de Noviembre 09:00 hs frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.  
No llegues tarde._

Hermione

Draco tomó la última carta que recibiría esa madrugada gris y la guardó dentro de una caja metálica mientras sonreía de lado. Apostaba todo el oro de su padre que Hermione estaría trinando del enojo al verse descubierta. Ingenua coneja.

Cerró la ventana por donde había entrado la lechuza mensajera y comenzó a desvestirse. Desde la cama contigua a la suya se oyó un quejido. La oscuridad envolvía todo el cuarto de los Slytherins, pero conocía bien el lugar para saber quién se había despertado.

- Draco... ¿eres tu?- Preguntó una voz.

- Duérmete ya, Blaise.- Contestó el rubio.- O me obligarás a que te eche un _Desmaius_.

Blaise soltó un ladrido extraño que, se suponía, debía ser una risa sarcástica.

- Maldito engreído.- le dijo, adormilado.- ya verás como Blaisie se enoja contigo y te roba tu preciada braga...

Draco rió. La braga de Hermione había pasado a ser el tesoro personal de todos los Slytherins de su curso. Habían conseguido un palo de escoba viejo y se habían creado un estandarte con la ropa interior de la Gryffindor, que ahora descansaba junto a su cama, casi como un trofeo de guerra. Había generado infinidad de chistes de parte de sus compañeros y hasta una competencia para ver quién se robaba más bragas, aunque sin mucho éxito de parte de ninguno. Si ellos supieran verdaderamente a quién pertenecía...

Draco se quedó en bóxers y se acostó en su cama, sin abrir las sábanas.

- El sábado no podré ir con ustedes a Cabeza de Puerco.- avisó a su amigo, mientras cerraba los ojos.- Saldré con alguien.

Blaise sólo consiguió hacer una especie de bufido en respuesta, el sueño le había ganado.

- Saldré con Granger.- anunció Draco a una habitación donde nadie lo escuchaba.- Con Hermione...- Se corrigió. La única respuesta fue la suave respiración de sus compañeros.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, gente! Ojalá les haya gustado leer este pequeño fic como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo para ustedes :)

Gracias de antemano por los reviews que (ojalá) dejen después de este último capítulo. Y GRACIAS por los reviews de capítulos anteriores, son muy importantes para un escritor, en serio.

Les agradezco de corazón a los que leyeron los 4 capítulos y soportaron mis cursis notas al principio y al final xD

Nos vemos en otros fics, si Alá lo permite.

**ilovegiraffes56**


End file.
